


Patched Up

by tropical_fishy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murdoc trying his best, Oneshot, Post Now Now, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_fishy/pseuds/tropical_fishy
Summary: 2D falls down the stairs, Murdoc is there to witness it.





	Patched Up

Stuart Pot believed Murdoc and gotten, dare he say, a little better since he had gotten out of prison. 

He wasn’t outright sunshine and rainbows now, but it seemed like he was trying. Even if Murdoc hadn’t changed in the slightest, 2D would’ve been happy to see him again regardless. 

Stu had received a hug from the other man as soon as he had gotten back, and he had teared up. Murdoc had chuckled and rubbed 2D’s back. That had been a few weeks ago.

Now, Stuart had tripped over the carpet on the stairs of the Gorillaz shared house, and had toppled face first down the last 10 or so stairs. He whined, clutching his aching nose, his body sprawled out on the cold hardwood floor. His whole body hurt. 

“Haw, you alright, mate?” Came a half laugh from Stuart’s side. The blue haired looked to the side to see familiar cuban heels. 

“I fell.” 2D stated, rubbing some of the dripping blood from his nose. All that did was wipe the blood across his face some more. Murdoc stared down. 

Then he busted out laughing.  
2D tried to get up, a miserable frown on his face. He winced in pain, giving up and just lying on the floor again, listening to Murdoc cackle. 

Murdoc pulled himself together, and then reached his hand out to 2D. “Alright, I’m done, let me pull you up.” 2D’s frown deepened. 

“Why would I want your help now? I’m fine!” 2D lied. He stood himself up, ignoring the pain. Stuart stomped away to the bathroom, leaving Murdoc behind. 

Luckily, Russ always kept a well stocked first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. Stu grabbed that and then sat himself on the toilet with the kit on the trashcan next to him. 

He should’ve known Murdoc wouldn’t have changed so easily. Once a jerk, always a jerk. 2D cursed himself for being gullible and believing Murdoc could change. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. 

The empty eyed injured man turned his attention to the open bathroom door. Murdoc stood awkwardly. 

“Wot?” 2D questioned, turning away from the older to open the first aid kit. Murdoc sighed audibly. 

“I’m…” It sounded like Murdoc was very unsure of himself. For a moment, 2D thought he was going to apologize, but Murdoc did not continue. 

“You don’t even know what to say! I knew you were still an ass! Can’t believe I thought differently.” Stu fumbled angrily with a bandaid, ripping the wrapper off and letting it drop to the floor. 

“Luv, I..lemme help?” Murdoc shuffled into the bathroom, standing on a shag carpet that had quite a few new and old stains. 

2D didn’t answer, so Murdoc kneeled down in front of him and reached for some toilet paper. Stu stared at the other man, confused. The dark haired man reached up and wiped the blood pouring from 2D’s nose. He then covered Stu’s nose with the wad, which stopped the dripping. Stu reached up to hold it in place.

Murdoc got to work, applying elastic bandages to the bruises, and running to the kitchen to get an ice pack for Stu’s head. Once done, he closed the first aid kit and returned it to its place in the cabinet under the sink. He turned back to Stuart. 

“Feel better?” Murdoc inquired. Stu nodded lightly.  
“Wanna..watch something together? We haven’t spent time together in a while.” Murdoc itched his back through his skin tight black shirt. 2D nodded again. 

Before Stu could even think about standing up, Murdoc threw him over his shoulder and carried him to their brown couch. It had plenty of holes in it and smelled of smoke. 2D smiled softly as Muds set him down and settled himself down next to the younger blue haired man. 

He switched on the TV, and after surfing through channels they both settled for a horror flick that had barely started. 2D had seen the movie once before, so he let his thoughts wander. 

He was unsure of Murdoc now. He hated being laughed at, and Murdoc knew that. Should he have forgiven him so easily? It was hard not to forgive when the other man helped bandage him up. 2D pondered if that was Murdoc’s way of saying sorry. He hoped it was, because he quite liked that thought. 

He turned to see Murdoc nodding off, his eyes half closed and fluttering. 

“Muds, are you falling asleep?” He mumbled. Murdoc didn’t answer, instead leaning onto Stu. Stu smiled wide and pat Murdoc’s greasy, yet soft hair. He wrapped an arm around Murdoc.

Perhaps Murdoc was trying to change for the better.


End file.
